


I Worry Cause I Care

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Guzmán is awkward, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Ander didn’t know what to think when Omar walked through the doors. Was he saying goodbye? Was he trying to hurt him-or was that just a side effect of your first love moving to another country?
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Guzmán Nunier Osuna, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Guzmán Nunier Osuna & Omar Shana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	I Worry Cause I Care

Ander didn’t know what to think when Omar walked through the doors. Was he saying goodbye? Was he trying to hurt him-or was that just a side effect of your first love moving to another country? Shouldn’t he be at the airport? (Not that Ander had kept track of the exact date and time of Omar’s departure.) He definitely shouldn’t be here. And he definitely shouldn’t be smiling at his mom. And he definitely shouldn’t be sitting right next to him.

“You look familiar.”

What was that supposed to mean? Was he trying to send Ander a message? “Oh, I’ve moved on. Let me make it sting in your memory forever.” Message received. Hear you loud and clear. But why did he have to come to the hospital?

“Andres, no?”

And suddenly, Ander understood. Omar wasn’t going to New York. Omar wasn’t pouring salt in the wound. Omar was here.

“Roman,” Ander played along easily.

They both fell sil ent for a moment, and Ander knew he had to tell Omar the news.

But then Omar started going on and on about being a boomerang, and how he wasn’t going to leave Ander. Ander didn’t want Omar to say anything he didn’t mean just because he was under the impression that Ander was still ill.

“I won’t leave you because I love you, Dickhead.” It took everything in Ander to remain calm as Omar placed a hand on the back of his neck. “I haven’t stopped loving you even for one day.”

“You won’t have to,” Ander spoke. Omar removed his hand, shock replacing the anxiety in his stomach. “It’s in remission. They just told me.” Ander couldn’t help himself. “But that was a beautiful speech.”

Omar sighed and kissed Ander with all the love he had. “I mean it,” Omar rested his forehead against Ander’s as they pulled away. “I wasn’t just saying shit. I don’t care what happens. I’m here. You can push me away all you want, but you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”

“I did it because I love you,” Ander mumbled.

“Always need to be the romantic hero,” Omar chuckled softly.

“I mean it. I love you and I want you to live your life. I don’t want you to worry about me all the time.”

“I care about you, Idiot. Let me worry, okay?”

“Okay,” Ander nodded slowly. “But I’m okay. You don’t need to get paranoid or anything.”

Omar nodded in reply. “I’ll work on it.”

Ander smiled slightly in awe. “I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“Believe it. I’m not going anywhere.”

Guzmán was exhausted. It had been a long day at the hospital, but he was relieved to know that his best friend was going to be okay. That this fight was worth it, and Ander would still be around. What he wasn’t as excited to find out, however, was everything that happened with Malick in the past few months. He couldn’t wrap his head around what he did to Nadia. He wanted Nadia to be happy, with or without him.

He wanted Ander to be happy, too. He spent so much time being angry at him that he almost forgot why it had hurt him so much: they were best friends. Guzmán didn’t want anything horrible to happen to Ander again. He remembered the moment at the hospital when we watched Ander see Omar. When he watched Ander hear that Omar would stay. Guzmán couldn’t remember the last time he saw Ander so happy. He wanted to save it in his mind and keep it forever.

But the world was cruel. Ander had endured more in a few months than anyone should ever have to live through. Guzmán had to ensure that nothing would hurt him ever again.

“See you at lunch,” Ander smiled the smile that only Omar could provide.

Guzmán had gotten into the habit of watching them. Maybe it was weird, but he knew he had his best friend’s interest in mind. _I just have to make sure._ He thought. Ander approached Guzmán. “You coming? Class is starting soon.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Guzmán replied.

Ander nodded and disappeared into the crowded hallway of students.

“Omar,” Guzmán caught up with him as he walked in the opposite direction of Ander and his next lesson. “What’s up?”

Guzmán realized he didn’t actually know what to say in this scenario. _Too late now._

“I’m going to class,” Omar chuckled. Omar was confused as Guzmán grabbed his arm and pulled him to the end of the hallway. “What are you doing?”

“Ander is my best friend,” Guzmán rushed out when the reached the stairwell.

“I know.”

“I just…I want to be sure that you’re…” Guzmán felt embarrassed all of a sudden. What the hell was he doing?

“That I’m what?” Omar laughed. “Satisfying him sexually.”

“No!” Guzmán was bright red.

“Then what?”

“Just that…you’re going to treat him right.”

“Guzmán,” Omar rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about. I love him. I promise…I’ll be good to him.”

“Good,” Guzmán gave a few slow, awkward nods. “Then, I guess we’re good.”

“Good.”

They both stood silent for a moment.

“Can I go to class now?” Omar smiled.

“Yeah, sorry.” Guzmán didn’t realize until that moment that he was still holding Omar’s arm. He let go and gave it a light tap.

Omar began to walk up the stairs.

“Hey,” Guzmán called just as Omar was about to turn the corner. “Maybe don’t tell Ander about this?”

“Oh, I’m definitely telling Ander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out my other writing or talk to me on tumblr (diez-minutos)


End file.
